Dancing with a Potter
by lilly flower forever
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot I came up with last night. When James asks Lily to dance what will her reaction be?


Dancing with a Potter

**Hi guys! I got a little tired of doing 'From the beginning and this is just a random little one-shot that came to me at midnight last night. But don't worry I am still continuing my other story. I'm just having a little break. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of these characters.**

…

Lily Evans made her way through the crowds to find her table. Her feet were aching and she needed a drink. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell over. She looked up to see who it was then cursed under her breath. Of all the people there was to bump into she had to bump into _him._ She groaned and struggled to stand up. A hand offered to help her up but she swatted it away. 'I'm sorry.' James Potter said. 'I wasn't watching where I was going.'

Lily stared into his warm hazel eyes. 'Lily?' She suddenly snapped out of her reverie and scolded herself for being caught staring at James. 'Oh- um… it's ok.' She mumbled.

James chuckled. 'Care for a dance Evans?'

Lily paused for a minute. She would love to dance with him. Isn't this what she had been wishing for the past 3 months? But no. James Potter must never know she had a crush on him. It would make things worse. After all wasn't he was the same arrogant prat that teased her all those years ago. He was the same boy that asked her out every single day for the past six years. But he had stopped that now. Maybe he didn't like her anymore. She thought of agreeing. Just this once she would give in. But no, she didn't trust her feelings enough to be near him one second longer. Time to revert to old stubbornness and denial. 'Potter.' She said calmly. No I do not want to dance._'_

Lily turned away and stalked out of the room. James sighed and turned around. 'Hey! What's the matter mate? Sirius asked seeing James' dejected face. 'Is it Lily again?'

James nodded in reply. 'I only asked her to dance' he stated.

Remus Lupin patted his shoulder sympathetically. 'James you should go after her. She is confused.'

James sighed again. 'Why would Lily be confused?'

'She doesn't know wether to like you or reject you.'

'Surely she must know I won't reject her if she tells me she likes me. I would never do that to her.' James exclaimed.

'Just go after her James.' Remus said firmly.

James sighed. 'Fine,' he agreed.

He headed outside where he saw Lily go. He looked around and saw that she was sitting under a tree gazing at the lake a little way of. He headed slowly down to her and sat down near Lily. 'Lily…' he started. 'I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I just thought that maybe you would like to dance. I didn't consider the fact that you hate me. I'm sorry.' He finished lamely.

Lily looked at him surprised. She didn't think that James Potter could be so sincere. 'Oh- I- uh, I just-' She started to say but she was interrupted by James. 'Lily?'

'Yeah?'

James grinned cheekily before saying 'Now would you like to dance with me?

Lily hesitated then took his offered hand. 'Yes Po- James, I would like to dance.'

James looked at lily admiringly. 'You said my name.' he breathed.

'Uh- yeah…'

James took Lily's hand in his own and placed his arm around her waist. Lily put her other arm on James shoulder. They swayed quietly with the faint hum of music in the distance. They slowly came to a stop. Behind them the moon could be seen over the tops of the trees. Lily stared at James. She was aware they weren't dancing anymore but she didn't want to move her hands. 'Lily?' James said softly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. 'I love you.'

Lily looked at James. 'I - I love you too.' She said softly. James pulled her into a hug then leaned his head down at her. His lips gently touched Lily's and her eyes fluttered closed. When they pulled apart the entire of Hogwarts started clapping and cheering. But Lily didn't care. She was with James and she was warm and safe. Nothing bad could happen when she was with him. It was just James and James always to her.

…

**So did you like it? Sorry if it is bad quality but I did this late at night. I wanted to publish it before the first day of spring. To all of you wonderful readers out there have a Happy rest of the week and a wonderful first of spring! Many awesome days of summer and spring yet to come! Please review!**


End file.
